Bright Blue Hair
by BLAYNK
Summary: Naru plays a prank on poor Sasuke...which makes her get punished...FemNaruXSasu rated M for reason! Please review! LEMON!XXXXXXXOOOOOOO X3


Walking down the hall he tripped in the darkness and hit his head on an object that tipped and the contents poured onto his head, thoroughly soaking his hair and the top of his black shirt. Luckily the liquid didn't get his eyes or mouth because it was currently burning his scalp.

Getting up off the floor he shook his head and continued to the bathroom to take a shower to get the unknown substance from his hair. Afterwards he got out and towel dried his hair as he waited for the mirror to un-fog from the steam.

AS it started to un-fog he screeched--very uncharacteristically--and stared at his hair in the mirror. Whatever that substance was he was going to make sure it's maker would burn in hell for what they've done.

Naru sat waiting for her team mates. Sakura she could see coming from the distance down the street and surprisingly Kakashi had made it there before her--well she had caught him as he was passing on the bridge when she arrived, but that didn't matter.

As Sakura made it to them a person with bright blue hair was coming from the same direction as Sakura came from. Suddenly she burst out laughing at the person coming towards them.

"What's so funny baka?" Sakura asked looking in the same direction. All she could see was someone with bright neon blue hair--the same colour as Naru's eyes.

"Sasuke-teme...has...blue...HAIR!" she laughed uncontrollably before falling forwards on the railing and ending up on the ground on the bridge.

"What? That's not Sasuke, you baka. He doesn't have blue hair!" Sakura went to punch Naru but as she went to she stopped. Sasuke had made it to the bridge--and Naru wasn't lying about his hair.

"S-sasuke-kun? What happened to your hair?" Sakura was in panic. Who would do this to her precious Sasuke-kun? Whoever it was, was going to pay for it.

"Hn." he glared at Sakura before kicking the blonde for laughing at him.

"I see you have discovered bleach." Kakashi said amused. The look his student gave him would have killed him if looks could kill.

"Hn. Don't we have training today?" He glared at Kakashi with everything he had. Who would leave bleach out like that? Dammit someone was going to rot for this.

"Well, Naru-Chan won't be able to train with a distraction like that--neither will anyone else nearby. So I guess you all have a free day today." Kakashi waved before poofing away.

"Sasuke-kun do you want to g--"

"No." He started to leave to go home and try to fix this mess and figure out who would have done this. As he walked away he felt someone's presence--that someone who annoyed the hell out of him, although not as much as Sakura.

"Saaaaasuke." She came up behind him cooing at him. He growled as she continued. "I didn't know you loved the color blue that much." she laughed hysterically.

"Shut up!" he spun around glaring at her--although he knew it wouldn't work, it never did. "Someone put a bucket of bleach in the middle of the hallway! It's not my fault..." he hissed and turned to walk again, absently touching his beloved hair.

"Aw, Sasu...I didn't think you'd be that upset over it." he turned to glare at her. "It was just a joke, jeez." realizing her mistake she backed up a few steps. "I mean...I..."

"_You_ did this?" he hissed. "You dared to touch my precious hair?"

"I didn't technically touch it Sasu." She backed up a bit more before he grabbed her hand and dragged her to the Uchiha Compound. "Why are you taking me here?" she tried to wriggle out of his grip.

"Well, I'm punishing you." he grinned at her--and it was very scary when an Uchiha smiled, she had learned that the hard way.

"Sasu...please don't." she whimpered scared at what kind of punishment it would be. It couldn't be that bad could it?

"Now, do you know how to fix my hair?" he asked seriously as he continued to drag her to the main house.

"Yes..."she said slowly then as Sasuke raised his eyebrows at her she sighed."It'll go away soon. I used cheap bleach it doesn't last long." (I know bleached hair doesn't fade or anything but FU okay? It goes with my story.)

"Good." he pulled her up the stairs to his room and plopped her down on her bed. "Strip." he demanded crossing his arms across his chest.

"What!" she screeched. "Sasuke I thought you wanted to punish me not..." Naru stared at Sasuke with wide eyes.

"It's not like we haven't done it before." he stated. Which was true, they had been dating for awhile now, and they had...tried a few things. Okay they had full blown sex but that was beside the point at the moment.

"Teme." she pouted and stripped her jacket off of her body. "Do we have to? I mean we did it just yesterday. Seriously, you and your creepy hormones." she whined as she continued to strip herself of clothing. When she was only in a bra and her pants she looked at him. "I'm not being exposed if you aren't teme."

"Fine." he stripped his shirt off and then his bottoms not at all shy about his body--after all it's nothing she hasn't seen before.

Pouting she pulled her pants off and stopped. "You'll have to get the rest off yourself." she crossed her arms. Sasuke always made her nervous when she was naked. She didn't want to have him stare at her like that all the time.

"Fine. It's not that hard anyways." he walked over to her and pushed her onto her back before kissing her gently on the lips.

Intensifying the kiss Sasuke slowly brought his hand up and down her right side making her squirm. He pinned her hands and tied them to a bedpost. Breaking from the kiss he slid his nose down her sun kissed neck and breathed in her smell.

He kissed the juncture between her neck and shoulder before biting down and sucking the spot to mark her as his--even though it would be gone before they were done, and that thought made him really mad and bit down harder drawing blood.

She gasped and struggled away from his mouth--but found it impossible. "Sasu...it hurts..." she whined and tried to get away again.

He lapped up the blood and kissed the skin that was already healing quickly. Kissing his way down to her collar bone he nipped her there to before going down to her bra. There he paused long enough to literally rip it off of her and take a brief look at her slightly red face--whether from embarrassment or the lack of her breathing he didn't know.

Taking her full breast into his mouth--as much as he could--he sucked on it and brought his hand up to play with the other. She made a strangled like noise when he bit down gently on her peaked nipple and arched into him.

He switched breasts and did the same, making her react to it the same way. She was panting harshly from his ministrations, as she always did when he didn't get right to the point.

Continuing on his journey he liked a path down her flat muscled stomach dipping into her belly button and swirling his tongue around. Delighted in her moans he did it again. Then he liked the rest of the way down to her--guess what!--orange panties. (Didn't see that coming now did you? LMFAO)

Growling at the offensive item he took it between his teeth and Naru heard a tear. "Hey! Mm-mm...those were...m-my..." she couldn't finish as he kissed his way down to her wet core and took a taste with the tip off his tongue.

"Oh, you are _so_ wet aren't you little Naru." he smirked up at her as she stared in lust down at him. She nodded and watched as her entered his tongue into her and repeatedly drove it into her as far as he could.

"Sasu...ke...Oh fuck." she was almost about to orgasm as he pulled away with an evil smile gracing his lips as his tongue swiped up some of the cum on his lips. She glared at him for stopping so suddenly.

"Now, now. I did say I would torture you didn't I?" he chuckled at her line of curses. He waited a few more moments before sliding his fingers down her curly blond hair that framed her core.

He flicked her clit and she gasped at the feel and clamped her mouth shut. Smirking at her useless attempt at not making any noise he plunged two of his fingers into her and set a quick pace with them.

"Moan Naru. You know you want to." she bit her bottom lip and drew some blood. He watched the trailed of the red liquid run down her chin and neck before leaning up and licking the trail and kissed her roughly.

Once again he pulled away just as she was about to orgasm. She growled warningly at him as he once again smirked at her. She was so...sexy like this. Sasuke was a little winded a well and as he grinded against her he groaned. He wouldn't be able to continue her 'torture' much longer.

"Sasu...just...I...sorry...you...now...in..." Naruto gasped as the sensations of him grinding against her was becoming too much for her. Sasuke stepped away from Naru and his bed and took his boxers off and went back to her.

He slowly climbed up her to undo the binding and she rubbed her wrists gently while glaring at him. Before she knew what happened he had slammed into her earning a groan from both of them. He stilled for a second to allow her to adjust her small body to him. Feeling the buck of her hips he started pumping slowly inside of her tight heat.

"Naru..." he whispered into her ear after his thrusts were being met. He bit her shoulder to hold in any noise as he pounded her into the headboard of his bed which squeaked with protest.

"More." Naru demanded as she rolled them over so she was on top. Moving his hands to her thin waist he helped her keep the pace by helping her brace herself and thrusting up into her. "Sasuke...I..." whatever she was about to say was cut off as she came in a throaty moan.

A few seconds later Sasuke came in side of her and collapsed against the head board with her panting on his chest, often kissing and nipping him lightly.

"Sasuke, promise you'll never leave me." She nuzzled his chest as he shifted slightly under her.

"I'm an avenger. I need power." His breathing started to calm down a bit now that they laid there after the bliss of their orgasms.

"You can get it here Sasu." she moved up and kissed the curse mark that could be seen at the moment. "Just don't go to _him_." she whispered and hugged him to her.

"Why does it matter to you anyways?" h growled pushing her onto her back. "Why?" he glared down at her.

"Because I love you." she was still lightly panting and she gulped at the confused face he was making. After all she was terrified how he would respond.

"What?" he looked down at her oncoming blush--head turned away--and suddenly knew the reason why he wanted power. If he ever lost her, he'd go with her. She had to be kept safe--no matter what. "Do you mean it?" she tried to hide her face in the lost discarded blankets. He shook her a bit roughly. "Do you?" he was vulnerable at the moment--they both knew it.

"Yes. I love you more than anything." she looked up to him with crimson tinted cheeks. "S-so stop staring at...me..." she shifted under his hands that held some of his weight and looked up at him--or rather the growing erection he had again.

"I love you too, my little Naru." he whispered in her ear as he thrusted back into her already wet pussy.


End file.
